


Sanity is Relative

by pyroclastics



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroclastics/pseuds/pyroclastics
Summary: Kim Jongin is the asylum director, ready to deal once more with the most problematic of patients.





	Sanity is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in June, 2013. This was some kind of prompt request on tumblr initially.

“Dr. Kim, patient 184628 is acting out again.” It’s said with the most nonchalant tone from his doorway as if to say the weather has gotten chilly. He looks up from stacks of papers and gives the woman a nod. They know what to do, and he sighs.

Again? Today? “It hasn’t even been three days.” He mumbles softly with that deep fluid voice of his, tired of so much in his life. He didn’t go on the planned path at all. He veered off. He secluded himself. To a place he belonged perhaps just as much as anyone within it. The difference was he held a degree to his name and they didn’t. And he did paper work in his frustration while others gnashed their teeth.

A struggling young man was pushed into his office within twenty minutes, already wrapped in a straight jacket and strapped further into the cold hard seat in front of Dr. Kim Jongin’s desk. Once seated he stared at the doctor with a snarl on his lips, though he stayed perfectly silent. It was the wide eyes that spoke for him. He didn’t have to say a word. Despicable. Rage. Frustration. It read loud and clear and, as with every other time, Jongin merely glanced past it to the nurses on either side of the chair.

“You may leave. I can handle him from here.”

He’s left alone soon. Patient 184628 never talks if there are others in the room, after all.

“So, 184628…what did you do this time?” Jongin’s voice is conversational and he stands up from his desk. The wide eyes follow him around stacks of paper until he’s seated a few feet away, precariously perched on his desk. His nameplate pushed aside and flipped down.

Some words are muttered but they’re rushed. A soft stutter that doesn’t match the wild look in his gaze. He always was a mess of contradictions.

“I said, what happened…Kyungsoo.” He drags out the name, deep and slow like chocolate. “Missed me already?” There’s a hint of a smirk and the patient looks like he wants to growl, really. But he doesn’t. Taking a moment to clear his throat, an answer finally comes.

“Alien boy called you a quack. So I bit him.”

Of all the reasons… Jongin raises his eyebrows and leans forward in his perch. “A quack…Kyungsoo, that’s a slang term for doctors. Medical ones generally, but-“

“I-I DON’T CARE.” It’s loud but the stutter is still there, and with the skipped 'I', Jongin’s own heart misses a step. Kyungsoo seems afraid of his own voice, cowering back in his seat and glowering at the floor. “I don’t like it..when they call you things.”

“What else?” Jongin urges. He knows that’s not the only reason. That’s never the only reason. After all, Patient 184628 isn’t really insane. Jongin could’ve announced that years ago but the older man insisted on staying put. It’s safer in here. I’m used to it in here. If I weren’t here…

“…and I missed you.”

That’s all Jongin needs before he’s off the desk and on the lap of his patient, lips crashing against lips and his arms around his neck. That’s right. Kyungsoo is his. Patient 184628 is his. To bind. To rule. To demand. He’s already lost so much…he’s not about to let this slip away too.


End file.
